1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a selector device for selecting one of destination numbers previously stored in a telephone, a facsimile or the like, and more particular to a selector device which allows the confirmation of a destination with a sound.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, telephones and facsimiles have experienced a remarkable pervasion. Particularly, PHS (Personal Handy phone System) terminals and portable telephones, which permit communications as one is walling or in a car, have become indispensable items among younger persons. For example, PHS terminals have a telephone directory function which can register several tens of telephone numbers of destinations. This telephone directory function conveniently allows the operator to directly place a call to a selected destination without pressing numeral keys only by manipulating a telephone directory key on the PHS terminal, sequentially scrolling telephone numbers of destinations displayed on a display device with UP/DOWN keys, a jog dial or the like, and manipulating a call key when the telephone number of the selected destination appears on the display device.
However, portable telephones and PHS terminals generally have a display device so small that a telephone number of a destination displayed thereon is difficult to view.
Some portable telephones or PHS terminals are provided with a function of audibly notifying the name and/or a telephone number of a selected destination in order to improve such defective operability. This function, however, requires an additional time for confirmation, and a complicated sound synthesizer which results in a higher cost.